


Разочек

by LMMello



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMello/pseuds/LMMello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дипперу шестнадцать, и он влюблен в Венди.<br/>Биллу семнадцать, и он сохнет по Стенфорду.<br/>Жизнь, казалось, так и будет терзать обоих, но в дело вмешивается судьба. И бутылка виски.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разочек

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается храброму Дракону, который способен свернуть горы и подбить на написание фанфика.  
> И милой Авель, которая подкинула нужную песню.

Губы Билла на вкус как виски. От него невыносимо пахнет алкоголем, и Диппер бы с удовольствием его оттолкнул, если бы сам не был пьян. Этой необычайно звездной ночью только и остаётся, что винить во всем полбутылки виски, что они успели распить на двоих. Диппер сам притащил на поляну выпивку, чтобы напиться от неразделенной любви к Венди, которая его отшила. Вроде бы и ерунда, но ему казалось, что его «серьёзная» влюбленность выйдет удачнее. Но не срослось.

Когда Диппер уже успел сделать несколько глотков, на поляну, продираясь между деревьями и кустами, вывалился Билл — высокий худощавый парнишка, примерно, ровесник Пайнса. Так они и познакомились. Спустя пару минут уже пили виски прямо с горла, передавая друг другу бутылку. Вскоре разговорились, изливая душу и сочувствуя друг другу. Как оказалось, у Билла была похожая ситуация, что и у Диппера, отчего они сблизились ещё больше. 

И вот они целуются в пьяном угаре, пытаясь забыться, затыкая себя, чтобы не наговорить ещё чего-нибудь. 

Диппер закрывает глаза, представляя, что узкие губы принадлежат на самом деле Венди, но стоит ему коснуться коротко остриженных волос, как все катится к чертям окончательно. 

У Венди длинные мягкие волосы. 

У Венди нет щетины над верхней губой и на подбородке. 

Венди не пьёт. 

Венди его не любит. 

Диппер хмурится и, запустив пальцы обеих рук в короткие жёсткие волосы, приоткрывает рот, поддевает языком верхнюю губу Билла. 

Больно надо. Ну её к черту, эту Венди. Её и Робби. Можно поменять их обоих на Билла. Пьяного, пылкого Билла с холодными руками, что так отчаянно цепляется за его худи. Пусть и на одну ночь. 

Осознание, что пить так много не стоило приходит позже, утром, когда Диппер, лёжа на спине, щурится от солнца, пробивающегося сквозь кроны деревьев. Под худи, которое было огромным и обычно болталось мешком, сопит кто-то тёплый, устроив голову на ключице и обняв одной рукой, переплетя с Диппером ноги. 

Воспоминания о произошедшем откликаются румянцем и диким смущением. 

Билл завозился и застонал. Он пристроил подбородок на груди Диппера и приподнял ткань, выглядывая. 

— Спишь? — прохрипел Билл. 

Диппер вздрогнул и посмотрел вниз. Покачал головой. 

— Доброго утра, — ухмыльнулся Билл и ойкнул, зажмурившись. — Голова-а… — Он завозился и медленно выбрался из-под худди. Неуверенно глянул на Диппера. — Ты прости, что я так на тебя набросился… Пить совсем не умею. 

— И ты прости, — пробормотал Диппер, глядя в сторону. — Виски было слишком много для нас двоих. Забудем? 

— Забудем. 

 

Однако все так просто не кончается. Оказывается, что Билл — ученик дяди Форда и теперь он почти круглыми сутками сидит у них дома, что нервирует Диппера слишком сильно. Даже Мейбл замечает изменения в его настроении и пристает с расспросами. Диппер лишь отмахивается от неё и зарывается носом в книги. 

В таком подвешенном состоянии проходит неделя или две, летом совершенно невозможно не потеряться в числах месяца, а потом Диппер замечает, как Билл смотрит на дядю Форда. Он не совсем уверен, но такой взгляд Мейбл как-то назвала «Взглядом побитого спаниеля». Она приписывала такой Дипперу, когда тот смотрел на Венди. Безмерная тоска, боль, немой вопрос: «За что?» — вот что читалось в этом взгляде необычных ярко-голубых глаз. Потом Билл поймал на себе взгляд Диппера и потупился, сжав губы. 

Спустя ещё какое-то время Диппер узнает, что Венди выходит замуж за Робби. Оказалось, что полгода назад они отпраздновали помолвку, а на завтра у них намечалась свадьба. У Диппера все валится из рук и катится к черту. 

Немногим позже он пересекается взглядом с Биллом, который вышел из подвала за водой, а Диппер, сунув под худи початую бутылку виски и придерживая её рукой, собирался уходить. Если ему чем-то и нравился Сайфер, так это сообразительностью. Он лишь оглядел Диппера и промолчал, а спустя какое-то время был на той же поляне, на которой они напивались в прошлый раз. 

Дальше, как будто по плану — неловкое приветствие, предложение выпить, а дальше разговоры о погоде сменяются жалобным воем о том, что хреново так жить, смолкающим лишь под чужими губами. Кто в этот раз лезет целоваться? Неизвестно. Кто уж вспомнит… после четверти бутылки виски? 

— Он на меня внимания не обращает, — бормочет Билл, утыкаясь носом в шею Диппера. Голос у него сиплый, тихий. — Ни черта от него не дождешься. За что он так со мной?.. 

Диппер ворошит волосы у него на затылке и прижимается щекой к виску, слушая сбивчивую, пьяную речь. Он отлично понимал друга. Слушал и прижимал ближе, пока тот не поднимал голову и отчаянно выдыхал в губы о том, что он так больше не может. Сил больше нет. Тогда они целовались, яростно, ожесточенно выплескивая свою безысходность и забирая чужую. 

Холодные руки Билла разгоняют по телу Диппера мурашки, когда касаются спины под худи, а с губ рвется тяжёлое дыхание. В любой другой момент Диппер бы уже задумался о том, какого Лешего происходит, и почему его руки не отталкивают раскрасневшегося Билла, а тянут на себя за майку с длинным рукавом, но не сегодня. Потом. Все потом. 

— Это ничего, ага? — бормочет Билл, доверчиво глядя своими нереальными пьяными голубыми глазами с расширенными до предела зрачками. — Это ведь не считается, да? 

Диппер запускает пальцы в жёсткие короткие волосы на затылке и бездумно кивает. 

— Да. Всего разочек. 

Утром даже почти не стыдно, когда Билл опять оказывается под худи Диппера, и на груди того виднеется засос. «Третий сосок», как его после назовет Мейбл. 

Однако пьянки не хватает, чтобы забыться и пойти на свадьбу Венди, как ни в чем не бывало. Поэтому Диппер прикидывается больным, что не особенно сложно, учитывая похмелье, и остаётся дома. Он желает всем повеселиться и кивает Биллу, который на шаг отстал от дяди Форда, оглянувшись на Диппера. 

Он забирается на чердак — в их с Мейбл комнату, достаёт бутылку виски, в которой осталось немного, и, усевшись на пол у кровати, большими глотками медленно выпивает почти все. На дне остаётся совсем чуть-чуть, когда в комнате появляется Билл. Верхние пуговицы его белоснежной рубашки расстегнуты, на шее болтается развязанный галстук-бабочка, пиджак переброшен через плечо и удерживается от падения пальцами. Сайфер не выглядит счастливым. 

Диппер протягивает ему бутылку. 

— Прости, осталось совсем мало. 

Билл кисло улыбается, подходит ближе, бросает пиджак на кровать и садится рядом, принимает бутылку. Он допивает виски, вытирает рот рукой и утыкается носом в голое плечо Диппера, глубоко вдыхает. 

— Я успел отхватить столько всего разного, — бормочет Билл. 

— Мешать нельзя. — Диппер поправил лямку майки на другом плече. — Чего ушел? 

— Выпивка не вкусная. 

Диппер рассмеялся. 

— И Стенфорд там с бабой, — продолжил Билл. — Надо было дома оставаться. Все ревут и умиляются с новобрачных, — он с трудом произнес слово. — Это ад. 

Диппер печально хмыкает. 

— Значит, поженились? 

Билл отнял голову от его плеча и коротко кивнул, опустив взгляд. Диппер искоса глянул на него и вздохнул. 

— Этого и следовало ожидать. Счастливая пара ведь, все дела… 

Билл коротко целует его в щеку, обнимает за плечо. Его дыхание щекочет шею. Диппер чуть поворачивает голову к нему, облизывает губы. Билл стягивает с его головы кепку, и она со стуком падает на пол рядом. 

— К черту их, — шепчет Билл. — Всех их. Мы заслуживаем большего, правда? 

— Да, — севшим голосом отвечает Диппер. — Всего разочек? 

— Ага. 

Больше спрашивать и не нужно было. 

Губы соприкоснулись в поцелуе, языки сплелись в танце страсти. Подниматься на ноги, чтобы забраться на кровать, совсем не хочется, и Билл стаскивает свой пиджак, бросает на пол и опускается на него, тянет за собой Диппера. 

Поцелуй в шею, ямку между ключицами, кое-как расстегнутые пуговицы на рубашке, и удивленный выдох в сосок — Диппер увидел часть татуировки Сайфера. Выдергивает рубашку из брюк и расстегивает все пуговицы, разводит полы в стороны, удивлённо замирает. На груди Билла красуется одноглазый треугольник в круге неизвестных символов. Диппер прижимается губами к нарисованному треугольнику и сжимает рукой бедро товарища по несчастью. 

Билл тянет его майку вверх, заставляя отстраниться и поднять руки вверх, бросает вещь рядом, целует пьянящие губы, обхватив ладонями голову Диппера. А тот прижимается бедрами к узким бедрам, трется, отчего Билл стонет ему в рот, выгибая спину, стараясь оказаться ещё ближе, прижаться теснее. 

Диппер и сам стонет, чувствуя, как тонкие пальцы друга расстегивают молнию на его джинсах и кое-как дерганно стягивают их пониже, принимаются за приталенные брюки, ненамеренно задевая его стояк. Диппер отстраняется и помогает ему расстегнуть молнию, которая не хочет поддаваться, но все же сдается, стягивает брюки, когда Билл приподнимает бедра. 

— Иди сюда, — пробормотал Сайфер, и Диппер податливо опустился на него, но веки в этот раз не сомкнул. 

Губ касается тяжёлое дыхание, взгляд голубых глаз пьяный, пустой, на скулах яркий румянец. Диппер заворожено провел кончиками пальцев по щеке друга и, приблизившись, аккуратно поцеловал. Веки сомкнулись, колкие светлые ресницы дрогнули, рот приоткрылся чуть шире. 

Руки Билла холодные, они касаются спины и легко царапают короткими ногтями, а бедра его подрагивают, когда он трется о бедра Диппера, выуживая из него стон, давая старт к действию. 

Ноги скользят по полу, губы сталкиваются лишь на пару мгновений, заглушая стоны. Билл цепляется за Диппера, оставляя на боках царапины, выгибается и особенно громко стонет, поймав за хвост оргазм, разделяя его с другом. 

Диппер упирается лбом в пол над плечом Сайфера и пытается выровнять дыхание. Выходит из рук вон плохо от того, что возбуждение все ещё играет в крови, а близость с человеком, на которого стоит и не падает, делает свое грязное дело. 

— Слезь, — болезненно стонет Билл. — Ноги… Слезай… 

Диппер послушно скатился и рухнул рядом на спину, недовольно зашипел, ударившись лопатками. Билл кое-как свел колени и перевернулся на бок, положив голову к нему на грудь. 

— Ну вот, теперь трусы стирать, — зевнул Сайфер. 

Диппер лишь рассмеялся и обнял его одной рукой. 

 

«Разочек» у них становится чем-то вроде кодового слова. Сначала — когда уже совсем плохо, а потом — когда никого нет, а дядя Форд слишком занят, чтобы заметить долгое отсутствие протеже. Поцелуи стали альтернативой алкоголю, но вызывали не меньшую зависимость. Спустя месяц, или около того, их пряток по особенно темным углам, Диппер стал чаще заглядывать в подвал, слушая бормотание дяди и подкидывая Биллу колу. Тот благодарно кивал и за спиной у учителя коротко целовал Диппера в губы. 

Всех все устраивает, пока Диппер не узнает, что Венди беременна. Казалось, его это должно хотя бы чуть-чуть расстроить, но он лишь встряхивает головой и больше об этом не думает, устремляясь в подвал с банкой колы и бутылкой воды. Там его как обычно будет ждать Билл, который уже не смотрит на Стенфорда так восхищенно, как раньше. 

Они перебиваются мимолетными поцелуями и «разочками» так долго, пока Диппер не сдается. В очередной раз обосновавшись в комнате отдыха, которая почти всегда пустовала и не привлекала людей, он глядел на длиннющие голые ноги Билла, который встряхивал штаны и рассматривал их, выискивая пятна и дыры. 

— А давай встречаться, — сказал Диппер. 

— Как мило, — обронил Сайфер, переведя на него взгляд. 

— Перестань, — оборвал Диппер. — Я серьёзно. 

— А как же Венди? 

— А дядя Форд? 

Повисло молчание. 

— Он в пролете, — сказал Билл, натягивая штаны. - Он, конечно, крут, но… Кажется, он мне разонравился. Да и у нас не было шансов с самого начала. А вот ты и Венди… 

— Она замужем, — протянул Диппер. В голосе его не было сожаления или огорчения. — И между нами вообще ничего не было. Так, мимолетная влюбленность. 

— А у нас не мимолетная влюбленность? 

— Скорее всего, да, но я не уверен. Науке точно неизвестно, как тут различить… 

Билл шлепнул Диппера по голому плечу. Тот зашипел. 

— Я согласен, — сказал Билл. 

— Правда? 

— Да. Попробуем ещё разочек.

**Author's Note:**

> Сплин - Танцуй. На случай, если кто-то захочет узнать песню, под которую все это писалось. Бутылка виски и ковш (не на небе, правда) уже внутри. Наслаждайтесь.  
> Фанфик перенесен с Книги Фанфиков. Размещение на других ресурсах разрешено только ссылкой или куском.


End file.
